A group of current biomedical research projects which have a strong need for modern electron paramagnetic resonance equipment are outlined. These projects include studies of dipolar and exchange coupled binuclear copper models for Type 3 biological copper, a detailed examination of the effects of ligand geometries and types on the EPR parameters of copper and manganese systems, investigations of superoxide dismutation and autoxidation mechanisms, vanadyl as a spectral probe of protein interactions and as an EPR-active phosphate analogue, and nitroxide spin-label probes of transketolase mechanism, lipid analogues, cooperative ligand binding in ferrihemoglobin, and details of cytochrome P450 action. A sophisticated EPR facility is described which will allow all of the projects presented herein to be carried out and will provide current generation EPR capability for the scientific community in northern Ohio and the surrounding area.